The goal of this research is to understand how a central neural pattern generator located within the brainstem of the rabbit, which is intrinsically capable of producing the basic pattern of rhythmical jaw-movement responding, is conditionally controlled by higher level associative learning (Pavlovian conditioning) and incentive motivational processes in intact behaving animals. In the context of Pavolain reward conditioning experiments relationships are being determined between brain steady potential shifts, oscillatory field (e.g., electrocorticogram), and multiunit activity recorded from chronically implanted macroelectrodes placed in the hierarchical system of corticobulbar "centers" involved in controlling the jaw-movement pattern generator as these "centers" have been defined by neurophysiologists employing central stimulation and lesioning techniques. These electrophysiological measures are in turn being related to behavioral outputs of the jaw-movement pattern generator including "spontaneous" responses, responding elicited by intraoral water reinforcement (unconditional stimulus or US), anticipatory responses to conditional stimuli (CSs) signaling impending reinforcements (CS+) and nonreinforcements (CS-), and "psuedoconditioned" responding produced by probe stimuli presented in contexts of "expected" reinforcement and nonreinforcement. In order to assess the role of the highest of the corticobular "centers" controlling the jaw-movement pattern generator, functional relationships obtained in intact animals will be compared and contrasted with those obtained from animals in which the neocortex has been removed.